


Самый главный грех

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), stasysilence



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence
Summary: Если бы его спросили — епископ, а вы когда-нибудь предавались греху? — то Петрус бы без сомнения назвал только один.
Relationships: Petrus/Cornelia (GreedFall)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Самый главный грех

Даже спустя годы он помнил ее девчонкой, тем демоном в облике ангела, что ворвался в его сердце и не оставил и единого шанса на спасение. Если бы его спросили — епископ, а вы когда-нибудь предавались греху? — то Петрус бы без сомнения назвал только один. Лишь этот грех сорвал его в бездну, лишь он положил начало всему. Первозданный, самый низменный, самый главный грех.

В его воспоминаниях осталась их первая встреча. Как тогда, он видел перед собой высокие своды собора святого Матеуса, его витражи, украшенные тысячами солнц, стройный ряд колонн и одинокую фигуру на скамье перед алтарем. Встретить кого-то в это время Петрус не ожидал. Как правило, собор всегда пустовал после полуденной мессы, что давало возможность Ордену Света беспрепятственно устраивать свои встречи и не опасаться лишних свидетелей и ненужных вопросов. Фигура на скамье явно не имела отношения к Ордену и его делам, и Петрусу вряд ли удалось бы проскользнуть мимо нее незамеченным — для этого нужно было пересечь зал и уйти в комнату, дверь от которой находилась за алтарем. Судя по серебристой мантии с капюшоном, это была одна из монастырских послушниц, отчего причины ее нахождения здесь стали для Петруса еще более непонятными. Обуреваемый любопытством, он направился к фигуре, но та оставалась недвижимой, пока шаги молодого аббата эхом отзывались в соборе.

— Прошу прощения, сестра?.. — обратился он к ней. Она вздрогнула, а затем повернулась. Цепкий взгляд серо-зеленых глаз пронзил его насквозь.

— Сестра Корнелия, — сдержанно отозвалась она. Оглядев Петруса с ног до головы, незнакомка презрительно сжала губы и поправила капюшон своей серебристой мантии, пряча за ним выпавшую прядку волос.

Почему-то этот жест показался Петрусу настолько вульгарным, что он затаил дыхание. Голос ее, несмотря на бархатистость, звучал грубо и отрывисто, и совсем не вязался с общим образом прелестной послушницы, что предстала перед его взором. Тонкие черты лица, розовый лепесток губ, румянец, что слегка тронул ее скулы — на миг Петрусу представилось, что в собор с небес спустилась, по меньшей мере, посланница Просветленного.

Его твердые принципы, гибкий ум и ревностное служение вере были известны среди братьев; Петрус недаром удостоился должности капеллана при посольстве Торгового Содружества. Уважением он пользовался и среди членов Ордена Света, а это многое значило. Но почему-то именно сейчас он чувствовал себя едва ли не отступником от всех своих принципов — так неловко ему стало под ее тяжелым взглядом. Между ними словно произошел не разговор, а что-то постыдное — то, о чем не пишут в трактатах святого Матеуса и о чем не принято разговаривать вслух.

— Сестра Корнелия, — повторил он, сохраняя непогрешимый вид. — Вероятно, вы не успели заметить, но служба уже окончена...

— ...вероятно, брат мой, — улыбнувшись, прервала его послушница, — об этом вам известно не меньше, чем мне.

Она взмахнула ресницами и прищурилась, словно пыталась разгадать его намерения. Петрус быстрым жестом пригладил волосы. О делах, происходящих в стенах собора святого Матеуса, никому не следовало знать. Особенно такому чистому созданию, как она. Петрус не был уверен, что те грязные методы, которые использовал Орден, могли заслужить уважение у непосвященных.

«В этой игре, сестра, вам меня не одолеть», — пряча улыбку, подумал Петрус и сел на скамью рядом с ней.

— Разумеется, сестра. Всегда приятно провести время после мессы в размышлениях о святом Матеуса. Составите мне компанию? — он как бы невзначай подвинулся ближе. Петрус уже прикинул, что лекция о жизни пророка вполне могла быть тем предлогом, под которым он смог бы увести из собора лишнего для Ордена свидетеля. Вечер, посвященный наставлению юной души, обещал быть приятным, несмотря на то что по милости послушницы ему придется пропустить одно из собраний. Дела Ордена могут и подождать, а аббат Петрус был не из тех людей, что упускают подвернувшуюся возможность блеснуть умом.

Послушница повернула голову и изогнула губы в едва заметной усмешке. Капюшон ее мантии слегка сполз вниз, открывая его взору молочную белизну тонкой шеи, медно-рыжий завиток около уха и родинку на левой щеке. Казалось, что время тянулось бесконечно, прежде чем в глазах послушницы мелькнул странный блеск. Она одернула капюшон и резко отодвинулась, словно он сделал что-то недопустимое, посмев сесть рядом с ней.

— О чем таком вы меня просите, брат? — неожиданно вопросила она. Изумленный Петрус замер, в то время как на лице послушницы читалось неподдельное презрение. Она резко встала и отряхнула свою мантию.

— Неужели вы забыли о заветах пророка нашего, святого Матеуса? — строгим голосом спросила она. — Брат...

— ...брат Петрус, — поспешил представиться он, по-прежнему недоумевая. Да, их святой проповедовал аскезу, что, в свою очередь, стало обязанностью для всех, кто желал получить определенный сан. Обеты соблюдались неукоснительно, но как правило, только на словах. Любая послушница на ее месте была бы счастлива, если кто-то из старших братьев по вере уделил бы ей внимание. Но не она. Серо-зеленые глаза, мгновением ранее блестящие лукавством, вдруг стали холоднее камня.

— Надеюсь, брат Петрус, — ледяным тоном продолжила она и окинула его тяжелым взглядом. Было в нем что-то такое, отчего Петрус почувствовал себя ни много ни мало — еретиком, который попал на допрос к инквизитору.

— Надеюсь, брат Петрус, что впредь вы не позволите себе греховных мыслей, — отрезала послушница. Ее рука как бы невзначай коснулась вышитого на ткани телемского символа, словно тот должен был защитить ее — от демонов, дурных предзнаменований и его заодно.

— Даже не помышлял о таком, сестра моя, — заверил ее Петрус. Он чудом сохранял самообладание, пока в голове вертелся, по меньшей мере, десяток вопросов. — Даже не помышлял.

— Тем лучше для вас, брат мой.

— Сестра Корнелия... — пробормотал он в смятении, — но как же...

— Брат Петрус, — она склонила голову, наблюдая за его реакцией.

Послушница ушла, а молодой аббат, очнувшись от оцепенения, еще долго смотрел в ту сторону, где последний раз мелькнули полы ее мантии.

В ту минуту в его душу заронилось семя греха.

***

Спустя семь лет он возвращался в Телему — с разбитым сердцем и лишенный должности. Серенская епархия рассчитывала на то, что проницательный ум Петруса поможет им обеспечить влияние в пока еще нейтральном государстве. Они проигрывали войну; стоило лишь обрести союзника в лице Торгового Содружества, и чаша весов непременно бы склонилась на сторону Просветленного. Но увы, князь д’Орсей оказался достаточно умен. Он пресек все возможные попытки Петруса убедить его принять какую-то сторону в этом конфликте. Дипломаты Мостового Альянса также зря времени не теряли. Не без их участия вскрылся пикантный факт — участие священника в прошедшей годами ранее провальной экспедиции на Тир-Фради. Д’Орсеи тщательно берегли свой секрет, а лишний свидетель, к тому же преследующий свой корыстный интерес, им был ни к чему. На должности посла Петруса тут же сменил епископ Антониус, а самому ему было предложено вернуться на родную землю.

Душа его скорбела — по Арелвин, которую он не смог спасти, по мальчику, в ком безошибочно угадывались черты его матери. Отягощенный думами, Петрус, как истовый последователь учения Матеуса, принял единственное верное решение. Едва священник переступил порог своей каюты, чтобы покинуть корабль, на котором Петрус прибыл в Сан-Люциус из Серены, как он отправился в ближайший монастырь.

Все эти годы образ молодой послушницы, воспоминание о которой отзывалось болезненной истомой, не выходил у него из головы. Отправляясь на Тир-Фради, Петрус надеялся, что забудет о той злосчастной встрече. Его молитвы были услышаны, и Просветленный подарил ему такой шанс. Арелвин, его прекрасная Арелвин, его ангел, рядом с которой он не осмеливался даже поднять взгляд, дотронуться, помыслить что-то недостойное.

Все самое светлое, что было в его грешной душе, Петрус приобрел рядом с ней — и оказался слишком слаб, чтобы исполнить ее последнюю волю. Но с сестрой по вере все оказалось иначе. Даже в мыслях он сгорал от желания, едва в воспоминаниях перед его взором с ее головы снова соскальзывал капюшон; будь его воля, Петрус бы упал на колени, сорвал эту злосчастную мантию, чтобы почувствовать вкус ее белоснежной кожи, коснуться медно-рыжих волос и проклятой родинки. Он грезил о том, чтобы обладать неприступной послушницей — с ее холодным взглядом, строгим голосом и едва ощутимым ароматом мирры, который шлейфом окутывал ее изящную фигуру.

Он не мог пожаловаться на недостаток внимания со стороны прекрасного пола. Милостью Просветленного, а также благодаря усердным тренировкам в боевой магии Петрус мог похвастаться сильным и упругим телом. Но та, что отвергла его, едва он помыслил о ней не как о сестре, а как о женщине, неминуемо пробудила в искушенном священнике азарт охотника.

Петрус, минуя монастырский сад, резво взбежал по полуразрушенным ступеням храма, где чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с монахиней. Она несла две увесистые корзины с яблоками, едва удерживая их на весу. От неожиданности монахиня вздрогнула и разжала руки. Корзины покачнулись и шлепнулись оземь, а несколько яблок упали и покатились по ступеням в траву.

— Мне нужна настоятельница, — произнес Петрус. Он ловко перехватил одну из корзин, но пару фруктов все-таки поймать не успел. Проводив их взглядом, священник снова повернулся к замершей монахине. — Я знаю, что сегодня она принимает здесь исповедь.

Монахиня с опаской взглянула на Петруса, а затем молча указала на рассыпанные по ступеням фрукты и покачала головой. Он понял, что его собеседница приняла обет молчания.

— О, не волнуйтесь, сестра моя, я помогу вам все собрать, — поспешил успокоить он ее. — В подтверждение своих слов Петрус тут же наклонился и поднял с земли яблоко. Его белоснежные перчатки тут же покрылись липким соком, а носа коснулась приторная сладость перезрелых фруктов.

— Как мы будем нести свет в этот мир, если не окажем помощь ближнему своему? — слегка улыбнувшись, вопросил он, скорее обращаясь к себе, чем к монахине. Монахиня кротко кивнула и поспешила внутрь. Петрус задумчиво покрутил в руках яблоко, отер пальцы о полы плаща и принялся за работу.

Когда монахиня вернулась, у дверей стояли полные корзины с вновь собранными фруктами. Петрус со скучающим видом изучал барельеф на стенах храма, но, заметив ее, оживился и небрежным жестом кинул в траву огрызок.

Сохраняя молчание, они вошли внутрь. Монахиня подвела Петруса к исповедальне, за решетчатым окном которой угадывался чей-то силуэт. В полумраке, который царил в зале, сложно было разобрать, кто именно находился по ту сторону, но Петрус меньше всего думал об этом — его мысли занимали образы тех, кто не давал покоя его душе. Он повернулся к монахине, склонил голову в знак благодарности и, дождавшись, пока в коридоре не стихнут ее шаги, осенил себя знаком Просветленного. Петрус опустился на колени в темноту исповедальни и закрыл глаза.

— Перед ликом Просветленного, хочу покаяться я в своих грехах...

Он говорил, поднимая с глубин души всю грязь, все то мерзкое, лживое и грешное, что точило его сердце будто червивое яблоко. Произносил слова, сбиваясь на лихорадочный шепот, пугаясь их, снова молил Просветленного о прощении и продолжал снова. Силуэт за решеткой оставался недвижим, пока Петрус не закончил свое покаяние.

— Да отпустит Просветленный твои грехи, брат мой, — спустя несколько мучительных мгновений раздался голос по ту сторону исповедальни. Сердце Петруса словно замерло на мгновение, а по спине побежал холодный пот.

Этот голос он не мог спутать ни с одним другим. Лед, от которого в жилах начинала кипеть кровь, обрывистость фраз, которая заставляла терять дар речи. Фигура за решетчатым окном хранила молчание, но Петрус чувствовал — произнесенные сегодня слова не останутся простой исповедью.

Те уроки, которые он вынес из встречи с Арелвин, изменили его. Петрус уже не был тем впечатлительным юношей, который семь лет назад покинул Телему. Разум над чувствами, воля над желаниями плоти. Исповедь успокоила его мятущийся разум, и даже присутствие той, из-за которой внутри бушевало пламя пожара, не должно было сбить его с истинного пути. Он поднялся с колен и в тишине покинул стены монастыря.

...за окном исповедальни, застыв, словно восковая статуя, мать-настоятельница Корнелия сжимала в побелевших пальцах потрепанный молитвенник.

***

Эта игра в безразличие между ними продолжалась годами. Никто не хотел признавать поражения, показывать свою слабость. Их случайные встречи, которые со стороны сохраняли внешнюю нейтральность, на деле оказывались полем для битвы. Колкие фразы, в каждую из которых был вложен особенный смысл, понятные лишь им жесты — в этой войне ни Петрус, ни Корнелия не уступали друг другу ни на шаг. Они всеми силами старались доказать, что им было все равно.

Она недолго оставалась на посту настоятельницы. Достижения Корнелии на должности не остались незамеченными — и несколько лет спустя ей было предложено возглавить телемское поселение на обнаруженном острове Тир-Фради. Петрус же примкнул к Ордену проповедников, годом позже отправившись следом за новой наместницей. Возвращение на Тир-Фради бередило старые раны, но остаться в Телеме означало признать поражение.

«В этой игре, Мать Предстоятельница, вам меня не одолеть», — размышлял Петрус, пока она отдавала распоряжения Домициусу и его последователям перед началом службы. В серебре седых волос, туго скрученных в пучок, не осталось и намека на медь, черты лица ожесточились, а в голосе, по-прежнему холодном и обрывистом, появилась легкая хрипотца — все знали, что одной из пагубных привычек наместницы стало курение.

Она правила Сан-Матеусом жесткой рукой, не забывая о войне с Мостовым Альянсом. Но Петрус знал, что внутри этой стальной женщины по-прежнему бьется живое сердце.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, епископ Петрус? — ее резкий голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Петрус поднялся с колен. Служба, которую вела наместница, подошла к концу; слуги выносили из зала чашу с водой, в которую она опускала священный символ Телемы — жезл с золотым солнцем, вырезанным на набалдашнике.

— Мать Предстоятельница, — Петрус склонил голову, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом. Даже спустя годы он чувствовал то смятение, которое впервые настигло его в зале собора святого Матеуса. — Я бы хотел просить вас об одном одолжении.

— Вы хотите просить... — ее губы дрогнули в усмешке. — ...меня?

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо продолжил он. — Мне стало известно, что на остров прибыла делегация из Торгового Содружества.

— Продолжайте, — кивнула Корнелия. Петрус слегка улыбнулся — в ее ледяном голосе мелькнула нотка разочарования — судя по всему, Мать Предстоятельница ожидала просьбы иного рода.

— Благодарю, — краем глаза он заметил епископа Домициуса. Глава инквизиторов выглядел весьма недовольным. Корнелия все чаще прислушивалась к мнению проповедников, чем Ордена Света, и положение Домициуса стало достаточно шатким. Упоминание Торгового Содружества явно не предвещало для него ничего хорошего.

— Я бы хотел просить вашего разрешения... — начал было Петрус.

— Что за игру вы ведете, епископ Петрус? — резко прервал его Домициус. Глава Ордена Света сложил руки на груди, с вызовом глядя на Петруса. — Учитывая ваши предыдущие заслуги...

— Епископ Домициус! — перебила его Корнелия. — Пока что я, а не вы, руководите Сан-Матеусом! Проявите уважение и не вмешивайтесь в разговор!

— Разумеется, Ваше высокопреосвященство... Прошу вашего прощения, — инквизитор подобострастно склонился и отошел в сторону. Корнелия вновь повернулась в сторону Петруса.

— Отвечайте на вопрос, епископ, — приказала она. Петрус перевел взгляд на Домициуса — глава Ордена Света не скрывал довольной ухмылки.

«Просветленный, даруй мне терпения», — мысленно взмолился он.

— Так вот, на чем мы остановились... — он покосился на Домициуса, уверяясь в том, что инквизитор не намерен вновь вмешаться в разговор. — Дело в том, что я провел несколько лет при дворе князя д’Орсея...

— Говорите прямо, что вы хотите, — отчеканила она, слегка склонившись над кафедрой. Петрус выпрямился.

— Я хочу примкнуть к дипломатической миссии эмиссара Торгового Содружества, Ваше высокопреосвященство. Я знаю мальчика с малых лет, — быстро проговорил он, прежде чем Корнелия успела возразить. — Полагаю, что смогу наставить юного де Сарде на путь истинный. Все во благо Телемы, Ваше высокопреосвященство, во благо Сан-Матеуса, во благо вам...

Он попал в цель. Корнелия склонила голову, заметно нервничая.

— Телема не простит вам еще одной ошибки, епископ, — провозгласила она спустя некоторое время. Петрус вновь улыбнулся.

— За любую ошибку рано или поздно придет время платить по счетам, — заметил он, не скрывая ликования в голосе. — Все мы предстанем перед судом Просветленного, чтобы покаяться в своих грехах...

— Идите же, отец Петрус, — вновь прервала его Корнелия. Она резко закашлялась и, прочистив горло, указала рукой в сторону дверей. — Вы успеете исповедаться перед тем, как предстанете перед Просветленным, уверяю вас.

«Только не тебе, демон. Твоих грехов хватит на нас с лихвой».

Петрус поклонился еще раз и поспешил покинуть дворец.

***

Искушение велико. Петрус понимал, что оно затягивало в пропасть. Искушение рисовало перед ним картины, которые сводили с ума. Искушение быть рядом, наблюдать, сгорать — и внешне оставаться равнодушным.

Ночь накрыла Сан-Матеус, пряча под темным покровом тайные помыслы. Ночь стирала различия, подобно маскам, что носили все те, кто спускался по лестнице в подвалы дворца. Звон бокалов, ухмылки на разрисованных лицах, шелест платьев и блеск драгоценностей — грех вступал здесь в свои права.

Где-то неподалеку от дворца, на втором этаже таверны Монетной стражи, мерцал свет одинокой комнаты. Там, за шелками занавесей, грех правил свой бал.

Петрус взвесил на руке яблоко. Плотное, ароматное, с тонкой шкуркой и приторно-сладким вкусом — этот фрукт был создан для того, чтобы вкусить его. Он поднес яблоко ко рту, едва коснувшись его губами, но лишь для того, чтобы вернуть его обратно на чашу.

Две молодые проститутки — белокожие, с тонкой талией и рассыпанными по обнаженным плечам шелком черных волос, с наигранной страстью исследовали друг друга. Они расположились на бархатных подушках прямо напротив него. Петрус склонил голову и в задумчивости поглаживал бороду. Он сидел и наблюдал, жадно вбирая в себя каждое движение, жест и звук. Первая из проституток, терзая зубами и языком набухшие от возбуждения соски второй, облизала пальцы и провела ими по своему телу. Вторая девушка издала нетерпеливый стон, а ее любовница, не прекращая ласкать себя, опустилась между ее ног. Петрус прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь доносящимися звуками — в полумраке комнаты эти стоны, вздохи и шлепки казались ему музыкой ангелов.

Он бесстрастно наблюдал и невольно любовался ими. Отблесками света на разгоряченных от пота телах, яростными движениями, когда девушки, напрочь забыв о его существовании, попеременно овладевали друг другом. Иногда Петрус, когда увиденное особенно волновало его, пригублял бокал вина, что стоял на столе рядом со свечой. Молчал, дожидаясь, пока проститутки утомленно откинутся на подушки. Для каждой из таких встреч Петрус доставал бутылку лучшего алкоголя, которую можно было найти в Сан-Матеусе, и берег внушительную сумму денег. Он не касался ни одной из женщин, что соглашались проводить с ним такие ночи. Молчаливым призраком Петрус оставлял на столе мешочек с деньгами и недопитую бутылку вина, а затем возвращался в резиденцию Торгового Содружества.

Стройная фигура в зеленом плаще неспешно обходила каждый укромный уголок богато обставленного подвала. Рукой в атласной перчатке она отодвигала одну за одной тяжелые портьеры и полупрозрачные балдахины, перешагивала через перевернутую мебель и рассыпанные яства. Фигура замирала — на кроватях, устланных шелковыми простынями, матрасах, полу — везде, где страсть брала верх над ее важными гостями, сплетались в объятиях полуобнаженные тела. Крики, стоны, звон разбитых бокалов, удары плетей и красноречивое молчание, сопровождающееся характерным скрипом — каждый из благочестивых сынов Просветленного мог найти здесь удовольствие на свой вкус. Фигура поправляла капюшон плаща, укрывая за ним лицо, и спешила в отдельную комнату, где в самой ее середине покоился увесистый том. Там она неспешно обмакивала перо в маленькую чернильницу и начинала писать, прислушиваясь к звукам, которые доносились из подвала.

Каждый день, следующий за такой ночью, был похож на другие как две капли воды. Утренняя служба, которую вела Мать Предстоятельница Корнелия; епископ Петрус, который неизменно находился в первых рядах. Он, преклонив колени, с показным смирением внимал каждому слову молитвы, едва шевеля губами. Голос наместницы был все таким же отрывистым и холодным, как и многие годы подряд. Изредка они обменивались быстрыми взглядами и вновь опускали глаза, удостоверяясь, что их игра продолжалась.

Солнечный свет играл бликами на символе Телемы. Осенив себя знаком Просветленного, Петрус поднимался с колен и, как и годами ранее, замирал, ожидая, пока слуги вынесут ритуальную чашу из зала.

— Мать Предстоятельница, — он заученным жестом совершал изысканный поклон, как только Корнелия поворачивалась в его сторону.

— Епископ Петрус, — в тон ему отвечала она.

— С вашего позволения, я присоединюсь к своим компаньонам, — с невозмутимым спокойствием произнес Петрус.

— Идите, отец Петрус, и да пребудет с вами благословение Просветленного.

Сохраняя бесстрастный вид, наместница как бы невзначай складывала руки в атласных перчатках на старый молитвенник, что лежал у нее на кафедре.

Пряча улыбку, Петрус склонял голову в знак прощания, а затем спешил в резиденцию Торгового Содружества, где его уже дожидался юный эмиссар. Его ежедневное присутствие на службе, благочестивый вид и преданность идеалам Телемы каждый раз производили на де Сарде впечатление, не оставляя сомнений в его безукоризненной праведности.

Но если бы его спросили — епископ, а вы когда-нибудь предавались греху? — то Петрус бы без сомнения назвал только один.


End file.
